Pudgy Pig
The''' Pudgy Pig''' was a ravenous pig monster created by Finster. He possesed unspeakable appetite and wanted to eat food. He served as the main antagonist of the episode "Food Fight." To this day, Pudgy Pig is without a doubt the most well known monster in the whole franchise. Many who know little about the franchise often ask "wasn't there a pig monster of something?" Biography Pudgy Pig was created by Finster. Rita asked Finster for a pig and Finster created Pudgy Pig. Rita then sent him to Earth. Rita planned to conquer Earth by eating all food on it. Zordon counted that he could do it for fourty eight hours. Pudgy Pig started eating everything in his sight, including Food Festival in Youth Center. Finster stated that pig was his best work. When Pig encountered the Rangers, they couldn't defeat him and he swallowed their Power Weapons and sent them into his Whirling Vortex. Rangers couldn't take him down without their weapons, but they saw he didn't like spicy food, as he didn't touch it on the Festival. The Rangers feed him spicy sandwich, which contained spicy radish root, causing to vomit all he ate, including their weapons. The Rangers then used their Power Blaster to destroy the Pudgy Pig. Some time later when the Rangers were sent to the Island of Illusion, they were assaulted by the illusions of monsters they had already defeated, including Pudgy Pig. But they disappeared and didn't harm anyone. Later, Rita Repulsa was able to transform Norman (Bulk's pet pig) into another Pudgy Pig. He was briefly mentioned by Zack in regards to Lord Zedd's own brand of monsters; "I got a feeling it ain't Pudgy Pig." Which makes sense, since in Power Rangers he isn't that intimidating. The first Pudgy Pig appeared in a flashback when Tommy and Kimberly recounted thier previous battles to Harvey Garvey. Personality The first Pudgy Pig was a ravenous and unsympathetic monster with a massive appetite. The second Pudgy Pig was actually just a friendly pig that was transformed, sharing only gluttonous appetite of the first. Powers And Abilities * Unlimited Appetite-'''Pudgy Pig is always hungry and ready to eat anything. * '''Durability-Pudgy Pig has clearly thick skin and strong stomach lining as having the Power Weapons within him didn't injure him and it took jump strikes from all five of the Power Weapons just to knock him down. * Consumption-'''Pudgy Pig can eat anything, including a bin and the Power Weapons. The only thing he cannot consume is spicy food which makes him vomit up his meals and collapses his sides inwards/ * '''Whirling Vortex-Pudgy Pig can fire a white vortext from his mouth that can demoprh the Rangers and send them back to the Youth Centre. Arsenal * Giant Fork and Spoon-'''Pudgy Pig wields these two massive peices of cutlery to cut away his enemies. * '''Trotters-Even without his cuttlery, Pudgy Pig has razor sharp trotters sharp enough to cleave down all five Rangers. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Pudgy Pig was voiced by Dave Mallow. Notes *In "A Pig Surprise", Pudgy Pig fought the Power Rangers in a battle utilizing the same footage from "Food Fight", this time without eating their Power Weapons. This was executed by very careful video editing. The vortex effect also did not send them back to the park. *Pudgy Pig made an appearance in Marvel Comics Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #4. *Pudgy Pig was the second of several monsters sent by Rita Repulsa to never enlarge. Bones was the first, the Terror Toad was the third, followed by Snizzard, Madame Woe, Rockstar, and Twin Man. **The Pumpkin Rapper, though originally sent by Rita, was not enlarged until Season 2 by Lord Zedd. Mighty Minotaur and the Spit Flower were enlarged, but only temporary and returned to human-size. Cyclops was enlarged, returned to human-size, and enlarged again. *He's technically the first monster to reappear, as the one in "A Pig Surprise" was a normal pig. * He is one of two Megazord bosses in the Tiger Electronics Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers LCD game. The other is Turkey Jerk. Ironically, neither fought the Megazord in the actual show. * If we count the second Pudgy Pig as a separate monster, he is the first explicity non-evil monster on the show (he was friendly but had the same voracious appetite as the first Pudgy Pig), this would later continue with Waspicable, Notacon, and several others. * After eating the spicy radish, when he starts shrinking and throwing up the food, he says something suspiciously like "me want honey comb! me want honey comb!", likely a reference to the "craving" mascot of Honey Comb cereal. If true, Saban likely had to pay royalties to Post (the makers of Honey Comb brand cereal). * His second incarnation (Norman) is also the first monster to be spared (in this case after the Rangers realized he was a normal pig who was transformed, and had no motivations beyond seeking food). Gallery File:Pudgy_Pop.jpg|Pudgy Pig's Funko Pop! See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Animals Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Pig Themed Villain